


Storybrooke Secret Santa

by Emmaducklingsaviour



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CSSS2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaducklingsaviour/pseuds/Emmaducklingsaviour
Summary: Emma and Killian have each other for KK
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: CSSS2020





	Storybrooke Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpedzem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpedzem/gifts).



It was becoming a tradition, every Christmas Eve most of the residents in the town of Storybrooke to meet and Granny’s diner in the centre of town for gift giving and festivities. This exchange of gifts was done via secret Santa to make sure everyone got a well thought gift just for them. Long ago this was decided as the best course of action for this time of year. Finding and purchasing a gift for all your family members would be impossible, as we all know by now. Everyone in Storybrooke and most who visited where related, the Christmas lists would rival Santa’s himself. So rather than max out their credit cards and refinance their homes everyone picked a name from a hat, don’t worry it wasn’t a magical hat. Just a standard hat with all the names of those who wished to participate but just because the hat was not magical dos not mean there wouldn’t be a specially beautiful ending to this tale, after all this was Storybrooke. 

As Emma entered through the door the little bell rang but no one could hear it chatting away, over the sounds of the jukebox in the back and enjoying a few to many drinks. Emma excitedly hung her coat dusting of the fresh coat of snow of her curly golden locks. Emma looked around the room trying to find his face. It didn’t take long Killian stood out in a crowd with his ruggedly handsome features. In his signature leather coat Emma started to feel nervous as she approached wondering if he truly would like the gift, she carefully picked out for him. Unfortunately, it was too late to back out now. Killian stepped away from the bench his eyes wondering around trying to locate someone. 

“You look a bit lost” Emma said as she came up behind him. 

“I’m trying to figure out who in this room is holding my gift at bay” Killian replied with a smile like he always did when his eyes laid upon Emma Swan. 

“Well, who do you think it could be?” Emma asked as she held his gift behind her back nice and neatly wrapped with a yellow bow. 

Killian thought it over for a moment holding his hook up to his mouth thoughtfully thinking over the last few weeks for a clue. Truthfully, he was too concerned with finding the perfect gift for his giftee to have given it much thought until now, simply happy to be apart of the celebrations. Many a holiday spent avoiding any type of celebration, they were only a reminder he was alone. Now he could look forward to these kinds of festivities having a plethora of companions to chose to spend his time with, however he had his eyes on one in particular. 

“I have an inkling” Killian said, being a keen observer, he saw Emma’s hands indiscreetly hiding something behind her back. 

“Merry Christmas” Emma said handing the gift to him. Killian’s eyes lite up like the boy inside surfaced for a moment. Quickly he sliced through the wrapping with his hook to reveal another box holding something delicate and old. 

Killian looked up to Emma with intrigue carefully placing the box on the counter and slipping out a beautifully crafted snowglobe and as he looked into it, he felt his heart felt a flutter. Spending most of his years in a Neverland far from the beautiful stories one hears as a child, he never experienced any sort of childhood wonder they way it’s told until now. The snow gently fell down around them a beautiful image of a family enjoying Christmas day out in the snow. The little figures felt alive and real. Killian could feel their joy knowing this was a future he could look forward to himself. 

“I know it seems corny, but I just looked into it and felt such joy” Emma explained “I wanted to share it with you”

“It was like I looked into this globe an felt the magic of all the Christmas’s I missed, spending them alone” Emma continued on. Still not getting a response other than shook and awe from Killian. 

“No, no I love it” Killian paused a big wide smile on his face “I just that, well open yours”

“Wait your my Secret Santa?” Emma said surprised wondering what the chances of that happening where. There must have been help from Santa’s elves named Mary Margret and Ruby. 

Killian sheepishly nodded as he handed her gift similarly shaped box wrapped carefully in a green and gold paper. Emma had a big wide smile ripping open the paper excited to have a surprise awaiting her. Emma audibly gasped when she realised what it was, a beautiful antique just like the one Emma got Killian. A snowglobe with a similar image on the inside of a couple sharing a moment under the mistletoe.

“I love it” Emma said smiling as she looked up at Killian who was still admiring his gift. 

Having somewhat orchestrated the whole event Mary Margret and Ruby where watching from the back very nonchalantly. Emma almost rolled her eyes it was like they were putting on a show for these people. However, she knew their hearts where in the right place after all there was no one who knew her better and vice versa. They had gotten the perfect gifts for each other. The spent the remainder of the evening mingling and sharing there beautiful new snowglobe’s with the rest of their friends and family. Finding each other once again towards the end of the night they made there way out together. Of course, there was a bit of mistletoe hanging over the only exit purposely placed for this moment. 

“Thanks again Santa” Emma said to Killian grabbing his hand as they made there way down the steps.

“I don’t know if you noticed this but in that snowglobe, the couple are engaging in a particularly fascinating tradition” Killian started but before he could finish, Emma placed her hands around the collar of his jacket pulling him in for a kiss. 

Having his weight shifted so quickly Killian almost slipped of the step but it didn’t bother him to encapsulated in this perfect moment. Luckily for them they were alone, left to have this moment privately as the crowd had dissipated. Both had lingered so long at the party trying to exit at the same time just to have this kiss, it was worth it. Killian placed his hand behind Emma’s head gently pushing her closer and they continued this dance coming up for air every so often to stare into each other’s eyes. A perfect end to a perfect Christmas eve.


End file.
